


Tony Stark is a Good Dad ™

by BustaJuice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Tony Stark, Coming Out, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Peter Parker is an anxious bean, SO MUCH FLUFF, Supportive Tony Stark, Tony is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustaJuice/pseuds/BustaJuice
Summary: Peter comes out to his father figure, Tony Stark, who is surprisingly less straight than he thought.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Tony Stark is a Good Dad ™

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Dudes, So this is my first fic ever posted so please leave feedback and comments in general; That would be v appreciated. Also, I am very British and so I use British words and grammar. Hope you enjoyyyyy.

Peter's hands were shaking. He decided that today was the day; he was finally going to tell his father figure, Mr Tony Stark (Doctor actually) about his sexuality, or lack of. He'd done months of research, trying to find anything that could clue him into how Mr Stark though about LGBTQ+ but the search came out dry. "Hello, Mr Parker," F.R.I.D.A.Y spoke, making Peter jump from his thoughts, "Would you like to go to Boss' lab?" It was a rhetorical question really.  
"Yes please, F.R.I," he replied. His heartbeat increased so high that it was worrying, even for his spidery-ness. The lifts doors opened with a ding and Peter stepped out of the enclosed space. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack before making his way down to the lab. He slowly walking while opening his packet of crisps until he was outside the frosted glass door. He took a deep breath before placing his spare hand onto the ID pad. The door made a beep, signalling that it was unlocked and peter pushed the door open. The music that was previously blaring decreased to a more normal level.  
"Hey, Kid." The mentor spoke as he lifted his gaze from the invention on his desk, eyes crinkling as a smile graced his face.  
"Hi, Mr Stark, " the mentee replied.  
"Underoos, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Tony. In fact, call me anything other than Mr Stark, that's my father."  
"Okay, Dr Stark," Peter quipped with a smirk as he made his way to Tony.  
"I walked right into that one. You're a little shit, you know."  
" Well, what can I say. I learnt from the best," Peter plopped down on the stool next to Tony, " so, what are you working on?"  
" Something Spider-babies don't get to know about till they have finished their homework."  
Peter sighed, "fine," as he dug around in his bag to find the sheet of homework he shoved in last minute and tried to straighten out the wrinkles before getting started.   
***  
Tony sat quietly tinkering with some parts as Peter worked on his homework quietly, which was weird. He didn't even come into the lab rambling about his day like he usually did. He glanced over to Peter who was staring into space while chewing on the tip of his pen.  
"A penny for your thoughts, kid," Tony spoke softly, trying not to startle the kid.  
" What," Peter's head shot up, " what do you mean, Mr Stark?"  
"You're quiet for once and that's unlike you. I don't even know what you got on your maths test today."  
"Oh, I got an A, Sir."  
"Hey, what's up? You never call me sir anymore, I thought we were past that."  
"It's just..." Peter trailed off.  
"Kid, whatever it is. You can trust me"  
Peter took a breath, "I'm just going to say it and get it over with," he looked at his fidgeting hands.  
"Say what, kid."  
"Mr Stark, I'm," Peter took another breath before look away from Tony's worried eyes, " I'm asexual."  
There was a pregnant pause before Tony started laughing.  
"Was that all kid. I couldn't care less about your sexuality," he chuckled before sobering, " but thanks for trusting me, underoos."  
Peter spluttered, "What?"  
Tony looked in disbelief at Peter, "Kid, you didn't think I was straight, did you?"  
He stayed quiet.  
"Oh my God," Tony's eyes widened, "You did."  
Peter's mind finally caught up to the conversation. "Wait, Mr Stark, you're not straight?" He questioned.  
"No kid, I am very much bisexual."  
"But," Peter started, "but Google."  
"What, you couldn't find my many sex tapes and other scandals." He joked before changing his tone, "not that there's much out there. My dad and Obie covered most of it up. Something about bad press."  
"Eww. Mr Stark, that's like hearing about my dad's sex life," Peter retorted, " Seriously though, Tony. Thanks."  
Tony mustered a half-smile at the kid, " No problem, Spider-baby. Anyway, I'm tired of tinkering, let's go watch a movie and order Thai."  
"Yes, movie time," Peter spoke with excited before rushing towards the door.  
"Calm down, Pete," Tony spoke as he rose slowly from his chair, knees and back popping as he moved, " Don't think you're able to get out of basically saying I'm your dad as well," he shouted after the hyperactive teen with a smile on his face.


End file.
